


Looking Good (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: It’s Anti and his girlfriend’s six month anniversary and she has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Antisepticeye / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 3





	Looking Good (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober. 
> 
> Day 5: Lingerie

Ere fluffed her hair a bit as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was unsure about this. She never wore things like this. Besides, Anti was vigorous. He never paid attention to what she was wearing. He liked the way that she looked no matter what. But it was their six month anniversary and she wanted it to be special. 

She adjusted her top again and bit her lip before cursing. She fixed her lipstick again. She had to stop doing that. She looked at herself in the mirror once more before she heard him entering the house. She squeaked and grabbed the short sleeved hoodie of his that she had stolen from him and put it on, zipping it up. 

“Ere?! Puppet?!” He called out. 

“Just a minute.” She called back. 

She leaned down and zipped up her thigh high boots. She smirked and looked at herself in the mirror. She hoped this went over well. 

She walked out into their bedroom where she found her boyfriend sitting on their bed, obviously he had found her note in the den to meet her in here. 

“Puppet, is everything al...right?” His breath quickens at the sight of her. 

She was standing there clad in his black and green hoodie, and some thigh high black boots, her make up smoky and sultry, and hair loose and luxurious. She looked plain...seductive. 

“I bought something a little special for you today, Anti.” She purred. 

He licked his lips, his heterochromia eyes flashing black and back again in lust. She giggled a bit. Maybe this was a good idea after all. She unzipped the hoodie and let it fall off her body revealing the lingerie she had bought...if it could even be called that. A black vinyl band around her bust that just barely fit her breasts with a matching black vinyl thong. 

He smirked and licked his lips again as she walked over to him a sway to her hips. He gripped her hips tightly. 

“You look amazing.” He growled. 

“And it’s all for you.” She purred. 

She leaned down and kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slid into his lap. He kissed her ferociously. He rolled her onto the bed and boxed her in, his eyes black in lust. She looked up at him and shivered. She wasn’t afraid of him. She could never be afraid of him. He’d never hurt her. 

She whimpered as his mouth descended on her neck and began to nip and bite and mark her. She moaned his name and gripped his green hair. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his hips. He pulled away and pulled her top down allowing her large, luscious breasts to pop out. The. He tore her thong down. 

This wasn’t going to be romantic...anniversary or no, that’s not what this was and that’s not what Ere was craving. She craved his roughness, his passion. She leaned up and nibbled his jaw. He freed his cock from his pants which were now down around his hips. 

“Fuck me Anti.” She panted. 

“With pleasure, Puppet.” He growled and thrust into her. 

She whimpered his name at the feeling of his delicious invasion. He barely stilled long enough for her to get used to the feeling. But then again she was soaked, she didn't need long. He began to thrust. He thrust harder and kissed her deeply as he did so. 

They moaned and moved together. His hips snapping hard. The sound of skin on skin filling the room. There wasn’t much dirty talking, there wasn’t much romantic talking...it was all groans and grunts and moans. It was perfection. 

When they reached their ends they kissed deeply and he sat inside of her until he softened. He pulled out and flopped beside her. He kissed her shoulder. 

“That was a nice surprise, Puppet.” He breathed. 

“That’s for six months together. And the night is still young.” She purred and rolled over onto her stomach to rest her chin on his chest. 

He grinned brightly. She was truly perfect for him.


End file.
